


Sleep Easy

by hallow777



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just adorable Hollstein, No Smut, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laura mistakes Carmilla's bed for her own after a Zeta party she ends up starting something and considering that she only recently found out her roommate is a vampire, she isn't sure she should be enjoying it as much as she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few days after Carmilla bites Laura so she can go after Will and then it will only very loosely follow canon after that.

Laura turned the door handle and stumbled into her dorm room, for once grateful that she never bothered to lock the door and that Carmilla didn’t either. She didn’t think she was sober enough to figure out how to put the key into the lock.

Getting this drunk wasn’t exactly what she had planned for tonight but Lafontaine and even Perry suggested that they all attend the latest Zeta party so they could at least unwind for one night. It probably wasn’t the best plan since girls were still going missing but Laura figured they all needed at least this one night to try and forget about everything.

Except Laura never could get her roommate out of her head.

The roommate she had recently found out was a vampire.

She believed it, sure, after all she had felt the vampire’s very own fangs sink briefly into her neck just a few days ago. She wasn’t even having a hard time accepting it either, she actually felt better knowing there was a reason for all the weird and crazy things Carmilla did.

What she was really having a problem with right now was that the little crush she had developed on her roommate only seemed to be intensifying, not fading out like she thought it would when she realized she was crushing on a supernatural being who could kill her easily.

And here her father thought that she would be less likely to get into trouble since she liked girls instead of guys, if he only knew.

So while it hadn’t been her plan to drink much, she found herself drinking to try and forget about her little crush for a while but the more she drank the more she ended up thinking about Carmilla until she found herself in a vicious cycle of drinking until Perry finally pulled both her and Lafontaine away from the party and sent them back to their own rooms.

Laura noticed right away that Carmilla wasn’t in the room but that wasn’t anything unusual, it was just past midnight which usually meant Carmilla’s night was just getting started. Laura wanted nothing more than to just collapse into bed right then but she could smell the stench of alcohol coming from her clothes and knew she really needed to change before she went to bed. She didn’t want her bed sheets smelling like a frat party in the morning.

She made it as far as removing her pants before the movement made her dizzy and she caught herself nearly face planting on the floor so she decided that would have to do even though her shirt was what smelled the worst. In her drunk haze, she had never bothered to turn on the light so after her near fall she was a little disorientated and wasn’t entirely sure which bed was hers.

She tried to think it through logically, that if she was facing the computer like she was now that that meant her bed was on her right but it just wasn’t quite making sense to her.

By this point she was frustrated but it finally occurred to her to go turn the light on so she started moving in that direction but as she got near the head of one of the beds she noticed her yellow pillow on one of them.

Laura did a little fist pump in the the air as she finally figured out which bed was which and promptly collapsed onto the bed without the yellow pillow. After all, Carmilla had been consistently stealing the pillow so the bed with the pillow had to be Carmilla’s.

After lying there for a minute, Laura finally wiggled her way under the sheets and fell asleep while ignoring how the sheets felt a little different than normal. She was too sleepy to care right now.

What she didn’t know was that Carmilla had decided to give the pillow back to her after keeping it for a few days straight, it didn’t smell right anymore. It didn’t smell like Laura.

* * *

Carmilla stomped loudly into the dorm room and angrily started pulling off her shoes. It was already almost sunrise and she’d spent most of the night being mocked by Will for getting herself tied up by her human roommate. She was never going to live that down in his eyes. She would have just killed him but she didn’t want to make herself look more suspicious in her mother’s eyes.

Carmilla stomped over and grabbed the yellow pillow from Laura’s bed, hoping that it at least smelled more like the girl now so that she could get a decent morning’s sleep but then it occurred to her that Laura’s bed was empty and she frowned. She knew that Laura was going to go out to a party that night, she had been there when the ginger duo came to talk her into it but Laura didn’t seem like the type to stay out all night.

But then again, she clearly didn’t know Laura that well after all. That whole trap thing had clearly shown her that so whether Laura made it back safe or not wasn’t her problem. At least that’s what she tried to tell herself as she turned around and got ready to climb into her own bed, only to go completely still at the sight of Laura sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Carmilla stood there staring at her in silence for a few minutes just trying to wrap her head around what she was seeing. There was a obviously very drunk human in her bed for reasons she didn’t know. Had she meant to do that? Or did she just get confused and forget which bed was which? By the amount of alcohol she could smell on her, Carmilla figured there was a very good chance it was the latter.

So what’s a vampire to do? The way she saw it, she had three choices. One, she could hang out on the floor for a while until Laura woke up then yell at her for making her bed smell like alcohol. Two, she could use Laura’s bed for now. This was the more logical choice, after all Laura was using her bed so why couldn’t Carmilla use hers? It was tempting, she knew it would smell like Laura and she’d immediately fall asleep but there was also one last option. Option number three was to just sleep in her own bed anyway. It was her bed so why should she be denied sleeping in it just because her roommate couldn’t figure out whose bed was whose?

Plus, why would she bother sleeping in Laura’s bed so that she could be surrounded by the calming scent of the girl when she could sleep in her own bed and sleep next to the source of the smell? Even if the girl seemed to be covered in alcohol, Carmilla knew she would have no problem focusing just on Laura’s natural sweet flowery scent.

It was that thought that sealed the deal for Carmilla and she grinned to herself before placing the yellow pillow next to the one Laura was currently using and slid into the sheets beside the girl. Carmilla didn’t want to wake up to Laura screaming in her ear because she woke up to a vampire cuddling her so Carmilla made sure there was as much space as possible between the two of them, going as far as pushing Laura over gently until she was closer to the wall. It was still a narrow bed though so it put Carmilla sleeping on the edge just to have a little space between them but she knew her instincts would keep her from rolling off.

She laid there until the sun start creeping up into the sky just watching Laura sleep for as long as she could but she knew the day light would wake the girl up soon and she did not want to be awake for whatever fit Laura was likely to throw when she realized Carmilla was in bed with her.

Carmilla thought this was a once in a lifetime chance so she was happy to just enjoy it.

She never dreamed that something like this would happen again only a week later.

**Author's Note:**

> Also for once, not an AU prompt. Just something that came to mind one night while I was lying in bed and then I ended up writing it.


End file.
